The Girl Next Door
by Kittyy w
Summary: The team has a new neighbor and Nate believes that she may pose a threat to his team since she seems to know the Japanese Mafia. When the team realizes that much is hidden about her, she proves a mystery. And Eliot is set on solving it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A New Neighbor

Nathan Ford was rarely surprised, not much got past him; he was after all the mastermind of the team. He prided himself on knowing everything, every possible obstacle and a plan to overcome said obstacle. So, being that this was true, how was it that such a dangerous person was living next to them, and he hadn't known about it until now?

"Guys, we've got a problem." The jokes and laughter ceased. They all looked at the Irishman. If Nate said they had a problem, then it had to be _bad_.

"What do you mean, darling?" Sophie gave a slight nervous laugh, unsure. "We saved the Chancellor's son and delivered the drug cartel to the police and covered all our tracks."

"Yeah, Nate, I myself got rid of any paper trail we may have left behind." Hardison assured.

"I _mean_," Nate answered, stopping any future comments. "We have a new neighbor." Seeing everyone's confused looks, he continued. "We have a very dangerous neighbor." Eliot tensed at this.

"Who is it?" the hitter inquired in his gruff voice. The ex-insurance agent let out a frustrated sound, running his hand through his brown curly locks.

"I don't know." He finished off the shot of scotch in front of him, slamming the glass back down on the bar, ignoring the disapproving looks on his team's faces. "But I say we welcome them to the neighborhood."

"Wait, wait, Nate." Hardison cautioned, scrambling from his seat to catch the Irishman who was about to step out the door. "We can't just go in blind. I need something. A name, an occupation; give me something."

"He's right, Nate." Sophie reasoned in her calm English accent. "We can't just confront him, especially with him being dangerous." Nate gave a deep sigh, his shoulders moving with the movement. He made his way back to the bar and started to fix another drink for himself; thought better of it and settled for coffee.

"I don't have a name. I have an address. Will that work?" The team gave a collective sigh of relief before Hardison spoke.

"Yeah. Yeah, man; that'll work just fine."

"1235 Cherry Street, apartment B36."

"That's close, about a block away, not even that." Hardison made his way over to his computer, quickly pulling all the information on the tenant. "Okay, so it looks like a Miss Kitana Tashio lives there. Now let me look up everything about her…" Typing was heard before numerous documents of the tenant were pulled up. "She's been living there for a year now. Moved from Tokyo, doesn't say where. She's in college; Tokyo U, has a long break by the looks of it…

"Doesn't say who her parents are…I don't even think Kitana's her real name, an alias maybe. Weird, she's not here on visa, but it doesn't say that she's a citizen. Wow…."

"What?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Our girl has famous friends, dangerous friends. She's in good with the Yakuza."

The ex-insurance agent nodded as though something was just confirmed; the team exchanged looks but said nothing. "Okay, Hardison see if you can find us a picture." Nate sounded far away, yet his eyes were glued to the large screen bearing all the information on Tashio.

A click could be heard and the screen was filled with a large photo of a woman with pin straight raven hair falling past her shoulders and electric blue eyes staring straight at them, a brilliant smile brightening the woman's face.

"She's pretty." Eliot said, dismissing the woman already.

"Now, Hardison use that picture to find out more about Miss Tashio."

"Yes, sir. Told you her real name wasn't Kitana Tashio; it was Catherine Sam Herman. She was reported as abducted by the grandma, Anne Herman. She was never found, last seen by family was nearly twenty years ago. Catherine was taken when she was six years old."

"What do you have on the parents?"

"Catherine Sam Herman was born to Catherine Jones and Sam Herman. The two were married a year after her birth. The mom was a homemaker. Her parents were rich, but cut her off after she married Sam. The father was a down-on-his-luck chef. He was terminated after one of the customers' got food poisoning. Took up the drink, then.

"Little Catherine was two when the mother filed for divorce. About two weeks later, Sam registered in a rehab center. Then they all lived happily ever after until little Catherine was abducted."

"Nothing more, Hardison?" Nate questioned, dubious.

"No and that's strange. It's like it all cuts off right there; no jobs, no daycare or anything. It just stops."

"I guess no one wants us looking in on little Catherine," Sophie concluded.

"Okay, now let's go meet the neighbors." The team made their way to the door before realizing that one was missing.

"Hey, Nate," Hardison called out. "How did you know she was dangerous if you didn't know anything about her?" This gave the team pause and they all turned to the mastermind who adopted a sheepish look.

"I noticed that a few unfamiliar faces all bearing the tattoo that is insignia of the Yakuza coming and going from the address I gave you, which made me check it out." The Irishman was subjected to many glares which he shrugged off; it wasn't the first time he kept something from them, and besides he had to be sure. "Let's go," he said as he made his way again to the door, ending the conversation.

"Where's Parker?" Eliot inquired, wondering why he just noticed. The team all looked around as they too noticed that there had been no sign of the thief. It was quiet for a moment and snoring was heard. The hitter shook his head; she was asleep.

"Parker, baby come on. We have a new job." Hardison glanced up when he heard giggling. Sophie was standing above them with a soft smile on her face. They were behind the couch which is where the blonde thief decided to fall asleep, an open box of cereal near her head. The hacker shook the thief again before he was accosted and flipped on his back, Parker straddling him. Her nimble fingers were tightened around his neck, all before she was fully awoken.

"Parker!" Sophie's yelling woke the blonde up. She looked down to see her hands wrapped around Hardison's neck. She was off him as though burned and felt immensely guilty when he took in a huge gulp of air as though dying, reminding her of the Grave Job, when they locked him in a coffin.

Parker didn't know what had come over her, but when he brushed her hair and shook her awake, she felt the need to just…defend herself. It was odd and she couldn't make sense of it. They were all staring at her, even Eliot who was teaching her such things. She felt like she was under a microscope and they were all scrutinizing her like some insect or germ. Parker hadn't meant to hurt Alec; he was her boyfriend, and it was an accident.

"I'm so sorry, Hardison! I didn't mean to—you had scared me and I-I-I'm sorry." The black man was on his feet, fixing his wrinkled jeans and unbuttoning the top buttons of his blue shirt. Parker tried to ignore the sight since it served to just distract her.

"It's aight, mama. It's my fault for startling you. I was trying to tell you we have another job." He relaxed his neck and brushed off imaginary lint from his clothes before taking his place next to Parker and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her close. The blonde was relieved and relaxed against him.

"So what's the job?" she asked against his neck where she was laying apologetic kisses. She smiled against his skin when she saw he had hard time forming a sentence and the dazed expression on his face was adorable.

"Huh?" The team laughed before they pushed past the happy couple and made their way to the car. Parker giggled before leading a still dazed Hardison out with them.

"You can tell me on the way." She kissed him then, a quick kiss and then was gone before the hacker knew what was happening.

"Hey!" He chased her out the door, loving the sound of her laughter, a goofy smile on his face the whole time. Hardison caught her around the waist before she could make it out and proceeded to show her a proper kiss, ignoring the voices in his ear telling them to hurry.

A/N: It's not Parker/Hardison centric, but I just love these two. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please Review! Next chapter we meet Kitana.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The New Neighbor

The Leverage team arrived at 1235 Cherry Street and stood apprehensive at the door that said B36 above it. Nate finally knocked, giving three quick raps. There was giggling from a female and the team heard the same feminine voice say that she got it, before the door was yanked open and there stood a very undressed woman.

Her playful smile dropped and she appeared confused as she scanned each person at the door as if looking for something. They in turn glanced over the woman and couldn't help but notice the lack of clothing she wore. She was clad in what could only be lingerie, sexy red lingerie with spiked heels adorning her feet. Her strange red eyes didn't take away from the sex appeal she exuded and her short hairstyle only accentuated her angular face; the dark color drew attention to her fair complexion. She was speaking, her plump rose lips the focus of everyone.

"You're not the pizza guy." Her voice was naturally low and only added to her erotic image. They all stared at her, dumbfounded. The pizza guy, this lady comes to the door in racy underwear and sexy shoes and just says that she was looking for the pizza guy?

It was Nate that spoke; his cheeks oddly flushed a light pink. "Uh, no. We're here to speak with a Kitana—"

"Oh!" The woman opened the door wide and gestured for them to enter, which they all did and immediately took stock of their surroundings, Eliot sighting any potential exits while Parker checked quickly for anything worth stealing. Hardison continued to stare at the woman as did Sophie, while Nate followed her to the couch where she motioned for them all to sit.

"So, who are you?" She tried to stare Nate down, but he didn't look away. The staring contest was interrupted by another voice that was just a bit higher than the woman.

She came into view and the team took a breath at the sight. Gone was the innocent and pretty girl, and in her place was a sensual woman much like the erotic red-eyed woman. Her raven hair was wavy and long, falling just below her waist and her bright blue eyes were enhanced by the lacy lingerie she wore, an electric blue the same shade as her eyes. It was sailor themed, even had a tiny sailor hat atop her head. She carried in her hand a bright red lollipop—the same shade as the lingerie the other woman wore— which she popped into her mouth, her eyes closed as she came around the corner.

"Kagura, is the pizza here?" She still hadn't looked up from her lollipop; her eyes were still closed as she enjoyed the flavor.

"Can I have one of those too?" The blue-eyed woman eyes snapped open and she pinned Parker with her intense gaze. The thief only continued to point at the red sweet in the other woman's hands. The woman's gaze softened from the harsh glare and a lazy smile made its way onto her face as she sauntered over to the thief seated near Hardison. The woman stood in front of Parker, whose gaze hadn't dropped from the candy. She slipped the treat from in between her lips with a _pop_ and offered it to Parker.

"We can share…if you want..?" she looked at the thief from underneath her long eyelashes, giving her a sultry look. Her hand still outstretched to the thief who took the sucker without hesitation and popped it in her mouth, giving a moan at the flavor and her eyes slipped closed at the taste. It had two flavors; there was cherry and minty toothpaste along with something else; a slightly cinnamon-like taste. Parker had a thought; this was a flavor she had never encountered before, something new and she liked it. A lot.

Hardison could only stare as the woman and his girlfriend continued to swap spit by sharing a sucker. He didn't know what he should do, what he should feel. Hurt that his lady love was openly flirting with someone, a woman, which meant he wasn't man enough? Happy that his lady love was openly flirting with a woman, which was damn sexy? Jealous? If he had to be honest then he had to say that what he was seeing was hot as hell especially when the red-eyed woman, Kagura came up behind the one that could only be Kitana and moved her long raven hair before she placed a kiss at the nape of her neck.

The hacker glanced at the hitter who was stood transfixed with the two women, Parker and the shared lollipop forgotten once Kagura had wound her arms around Kitana's waist. She turned the woman around to face her and leaned in to kiss her, their audience ignored. The kiss was stopped by a loud cough from Nate who was subjected to glares from both Eliot and Hardison; the hitter looked ready to kill the mastermind.

"Uh, I can see that this is a bad time. We'll be leaving now." He stood, but was waved off by Kitana who shook her head.

"No need; Kagura was just leaving." She gave the red-eyed woman a nod. Kagura nodded in the affirmative. She made her way to the door, her heels clicking on the hard-wood floor. Kitana joined her at the door, seeing her out.

"We'll have to reschedule, doll. Tell the husband I said hi. Maybe he can help you out." She leaned in to give the woman a peck, but the innocent and chaste kiss soon turned into a very heated make-out session before Kitana pulled back and gave the woman one final kiss. Kagura donned a trench coat and stepped out into the hall, stealing another kiss right before the door closed.

Kitana made her way back to the couch, a smug Eliot trailing behind.

"Now," she leaned forward unaware or uncaring of the fact that her breasts were on display. "What can I do you for?" Eliot's snicker was ignored.

"Can you please clothe yourself?" It was Sophie and she refused to meet Kitana's eye as she spoke with her. A moment later, a silk robe was thrown over the racy underwear, the sailor hat removed, and her long hair was gathered atop her head and placed into a messy bun.

"Do you know who we are?" Nate asked her, gesturing to each of his teammates. Kitana shook her head in the negative.

"You know who I am." Seeing how it was stated rather than asked, Nate said nothing, but Hardison nodded. The woman narrowed blue eyes on the mastermind. "Why?"

It was odd that she asked why and not how. Nate paused, considering. "It is my business to know who comes into my city." Nate could see Kitana was confused. "I run a crew and this city here is—"

"—Let me guess. It's yours?" She gave a shake of her head, as one would to a child when he does or says something silly.

Nate stiffly nodded his head then immediately forced himself to relax. He had the information; he was in control. "I thought to get to know our new neighbors. We need to know if you might be a threat to our organization, privacy wise," there was an unspoken _you're no real threat_.

"Mm. And if I am, a threat to you, _privacy wise_?" She gave a slightly mocking lilt to her tone. _What are you gonna be able to do about it?_

"You're not are you?" Nate gave her a look. _Tread carefully. _

"I don't know; am I? You know me, right." She returned his look with a slight smile. _As if I need to. _

This was getting them nowhere; the going back and forth with no questions answered and the secret messages that meant nothing to either party. "I need to know if you might become a problem to us in the future."

Kitana sat up straight in her seat, crossing her legs. "Who are you?"

"I'm Nathan Ford and this is Parker," he pointed to the blonde thief who sat licking the sucker. "Sophie Devereaux," he motioned to the silent classically beautiful brunette who seemed to be observing everything. "Alec Hardison," the black man waved and smiled. "And that's Eliot Spencer," the hitter gave a wolf's grin and glanced at her with dark eyes, his brown shoulder-length hair falling boyishly in his face.

"I'm Kitana Taisho," she smiled at each of them. "But you know that already. So, that brings up the question as to how." She glanced expectantly at Nathan Ford.

Nate relayed to her how he had researched the tenant living in the building after seeing the suspicious activity that could have been a problem to them, omitting how he had researched _her_ and what was disclosed.

She nodded slowly then suddenly leaned forward in a move that startled Nate, yet he hid his surprise. She arrested his gaze with her unnaturally bright eyes in an unsettling stare. "What do you know about me Nathan Ford?"

"Call me Nate," he said automatically, not a bit unnerved by the intense glare. "I know that you, Kitana Taisho live here on 1235 Cherry Street in Apt B36. I know that you are not a modest woman. I know that you are affiliated with the Yakuza, _Catherine_."

A/N: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review telling me what you think. I'll try to update soon. Thanks and good night (I stayed up writing this until midnight so I apologize if it's crappy) or day or afternoon, whatever, -_-

_Kitty says Ciao_


End file.
